


Once More

by JeanBoulet



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fairly Dubious Consent, Incubus Harry, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Succubi are just child-bearing Incubi, Succubus Eggsy, implied mpreg at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanBoulet/pseuds/JeanBoulet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Eggsy is a virgin Succubus in need of a good feed before his heat, and Harry is the Incubus that stops him from making a really bad decision. </p>
<p>Spoiler alert, lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> So in this mini verse I've created, Succubi are just child-bearing Incubi. Both Incubi and Succubi can be either male or female. 
> 
> Also, please note the "fairly dubious consent" tag. Eggsy is really in no condition to consent in the middle of his heat, but he does give explicit consent later on. Ye be warned.

_"H-Harry--ah!"_  

 

Eggsy was _wrecked_. In someone else’s bed, and well and truly wrecked. 

 

But let’s start at the beginning.

 

All he'd wanted was a fuck. A simple, no strings attached fuck because his heat was fuckin’ awful this time round, and he just couldn't stand it anymore. He craved lust, wanted to drink it out of the nearest available willing body and manipulate it, bring it crashing over them and watch their face as he drank and drank their ecstasy. 

 

Course, had he been in his right mind, Eggsy would never've done that. It was why he never _had_ done it. Ever. Eggsy was probably the world's only virgin Incubus. Well, technically he was a Succubus since he went into heats and had extra parts so he could have pups. But being a Succubus meant an increased appetite for lust, even more than regular Incubi, and Eggsy couldn't control it. 

 

When he'd first gone into heat, he'd seduced his best mate Jamal and very nearly did things they would both regret, but his mum pulled them apart when she realized what was happening. She'd locked Eggsy up every heat after and taught him how to feed right and proper, through dreams, no physical contact needed. And that'd worked just fine. 

 

Until his mum left. She'd left a note. Said her mum had left her at eighteen to fend, and Eggsy should learn how to live on his own. His heats were awful after that, and he was nearly always hungry--couldn't get any release. Feeding on lust from dreams only did so much, but he got by just fine. 

 

Until tonight. Tonight, he'd gone to a club, found a bird, took her to the alley outside and was halfway to killing her, he was so hungry--

 

Then there was a strong hand on the back of his neck, and Eggsy felt his nerves light up with a delicious surge of pleasure. He arched into the touch with a cry, and the girl ran away as soon as she was free. Eggsy snarled when the pleasure faded. He wanted more, so he whirled around to take it and was immediately slammed into the brick by the same hand, this time at his throat. 

 

"Needy little thing, aren't you?" 

 

Eggsy had one moment to relish in the power and sheer _want_ that encompassed that _voice_ , and the next, he was flooded with a wave of lust and energy even bigger than the last. He gasped and moaned, drinking greedily the gift he'd been given. 

 

"Dear lord, when was the last time you fed? Poor thing, you're starved."

 

Eggsy could barely register the words. He was already so blissed out, but he needed more. Vaguely, he heard himself whine, and then a very low, masculine chuckle followed.  

 

"I believe you should have a clearer head if we are to go further."

 

Eggsy snarled again, and there was another sharp bolt of pleasure. Eggsy's spine bowed as he drank and drank the lust--pure bliss--being offered to him. He felt it fill his stomach, felt it thrum through his veins and feed the insatiable hunger that overwhelmed him. 

 

Eggsy moaned and arched into the strong grip at his throat. He felt the raw energy build and build inside him, and still he drank, drank until he felt the power crest. He let out a soft cry as he crashed through his orgasm, untouched and yet feeling a deep imprint of power throughout his body. 

 

"Shh, you treasure," came the stranger's voice again, soft and coaxing him through the haze of hunger. "Can you tell me your name?"

 

Eggsy blinked slowly up at the other man--the Incubus. He was tall, clean cut in a crisp suit, smart glasses framing his face and not a hair out of place. He was the kind of mark Eggsy would go for if he were dream hunting. 

 

Except he hadn't been dream hunting, he realized with a start. He'd been _hunting_. "I...I almost..." 

 

Glasses hushed him again, his hand moving to gently cup the back of Eggsy's neck. "No need to worry, she won't remember a thing. I'm much more concerned with your hunger. And so close to your heat..."

 

Something in Eggsy, some primal part of him, remembered that this man was a stranger, and what was worse was that he was right. Eggsy was hungry, close to his heat...and alone. Eggsy let out a small whimper, but it was a Succubus whimper, a siren call to Incubi that made them want to _protect,_ not take what they wanted. 

 

As soon as Eggsy made that sound, the stranger's face crumpled and he straightened, putting a bit of distance between himself and Eggsy, but he kept his hand where it was. He must have felt that his power was keeping Eggsy's hunger at bay. 

 

"My apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you." Eggsy knew he had no reason to trust this stranger, but he could almost feel the honesty radiating off the man. So when the stranger asked his name again, Eggsy gave it. 

 

"Good, Eggsy, good." The man praised, and Eggsy felt it rattle his bones, forcing him to shiver slightly. Despite the lovely power feeding him slowly, Eggsy's hunger was returning. 

 

"My name is Harry Hart." Glasses--Harry, Eggsy's addled brain provided--reached out with his power again as he spoke, trying to keep Eggsy grounded and present. 

 

"We must get you to your nest, darling," Harry insisted, and Eggsy wished he'd just _shut up_ about that already. 

 

"Don't have no nest." Eggsy snapped. His control was already fraying at the edges, and Harry's power felt so nice inside him. It made Eggsy wonder how lovely other parts of Harry would feel inside him. He purred at the thought, and Harry's breathing hitched slightly in response. It would take a far more controlled man than he to resist a succubi purr. 

 

"Eggsy," Harry said carefully. "We must get you to a safe location. And if you have no nest, I feel I must offer mine."

 

"Fuck yes," Eggsy said breathily and wound his arms around Harry's neck, breathing in the Incubus' heady scent. 

 

The cab trip to Harry’s nest was unbearable. It was all Eggsy could do to keep from screaming, he was so fucking _hungry_. Harry tried to keep him sated with whatever power he could spare, but it would be far safer once they were in private.

 

Harry paid the driver and had to practically shove Eggsy into the house to keep the Succubus from clinging to him every step of the way.

 

Once they were inside, Eggsy was on him immediately. He couldn’t figure out why this strong, virile Incubus wasn’t taking him, wasn’t fucking him immediately. Eggsy whined his frustration when Harry, once again, held him off.

 

“Eggsy, you must understand,” Harry tried to lecture him again. “If this does happen, I will not be able to stop myself—“

 

Eggsy shook his head. “I don’t want you to stop,” he insisted, tearing off his clothes layer by layer. “Wanna be yours, Harry. Your power feels so good, so right—“

 

“That’s just the heat talking, treasure. I should leave—"

 

Eggsy whimpered again, and it shook Harry to his core, making his heart clench. “No, please!” Eggsy begged, and Harry tried to shush him by gathering the Succubus into his arms, but Eggsy wouldn’t be stopped. “You can’t leave me, please! I—I can’t be alone again—“

 

It would have taken a much, much stronger man than Harry to leave a crying, whimpering Succubus alone, on a couch, during his heat. The boy was so weak, so starved. If Harry left, there was no guarantee he would even survive his heat his current condition.

 

“I promise I want this,” Eggsy’s babbling turned serious. “I want you to fill me up, I want…I want a family.” he said, finally getting the courage to say what he’d truly been thinking the moment he got in the cab. "I want you to stay.”

 

_Gods._

 

Harry couldn’t bear it any longer. This boy, this strong, determined treasure that practically sang to him, pulling and luring him into that alleyway just to find him and keep him from making that horrible mistake--

 

Harry pulled Eggsy in for a long, filthy kiss, driving his power into Eggsy just enough to make the Succubus drink and feed. Eggsy grew more and more desperate in the kiss, trying to get rid of the barriers between them, but Harry held him off just long enough to pull him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

 

“I’m going to keep you,” Harry promised him, and shoved Eggsy onto the bed.

 

"Gods yes," Eggsy moaned and pressed his face into the bed and lifted his ass up for Harry to see he was more than okay with this plan. He’d torn most of his clothes off downstairs, and he managed to get the rest off in record time. "Fill me up, Harry, want your cock, want your come, wanna be filled with your babes."

 

Harry full on growled at Eggsy's words and got rid of his own clothes as fast as he could. "Filthy little minx." He grabbed Eggsy's hips, and without another word, he shoved his cock into Eggsy in one smooth thrust that had Eggsy keening and arching up into Harry. The Incubus wrapped an arm around Eggsy's chest and hauled him up so they were flushed back to chest. 

 

Eggsy let out a cry at the sudden change of position, and he scrabbled to hold onto Harry as the Incubus rocked and ground his cock right into Eggsy's prostate. 

 

And that was how Eggsy knew he was _wrecked_. 

 

"H-Harry-- _ah_!" Tears pricked at the corners of Eggsy's eyes. Another well-placed thrust of Harry's hips had Eggsy coming untouched, dripping come onto the sheets below. 

 

His nerve endings were already shot, and Eggsy shivered with every subsequent thrust of Harry's hips. "H-Harry I can't--"

 

"Did you know, Eggsy," Harry cut in, his voice unfairly calm and steady as he drove Eggsy wild. "A healthy Succubus should reach climax at least three times a day?" 

 

Eggsy whimpered, but he nodded. Gods, did he know that. Eggsy was constantly hungry, constantly feeding on what little lust he could find to push him over that edge just one more time. 

 

"And did you know that number increases to eight to ten times a day during their heat?" Harry continued, and Eggsy couldn't control the moan that escaped him. He was already boneless in Harry's arms from one blasted orgasm. Eggsy didn't think he had seven more of those in him. "I'm going to milk you dry, Eggsy," Harry promised, his voice no more than a low growl. "I'll show you so much pleasure, you will never need to leave this bed."

 

Eggsy whined high in his throat as Harry closed a hand over his softening cock and began to stroke it in earnest. "Now, now, pet," Harry cooed, nipping Eggsy's ear. "Twice more, I think, and then you'll have a nap on my cock." Eggsy's breaths grew ragged as Harry began to move again. "This time, you'll feed." Eggsy cried out at the order, coupled with Harry's teeth sinking into the meat of his shoulder. 

 

Once again, just like in the alley, Eggsy felt Harry's power settle on his skin like a too-soft, too-warm blanket. It buzzed and crackled but soothed the burning ache inside him like a cool wave. Eggsy opened himself to the lust and gulped it down just as he had before. He was still so hungry, and Harry kept feeding him. 

 

The Incubus used his power inside Eggsy to give the boy's entire nervous system a full-bodied stroke--and oh, Eggsy couldn't--he--

 

Fireworks burst behind Eggsy's eyes, and the Succubus screamed through another orgasm. He hadn't even been hard, but Eggsy felt the orgasm as it exploded through his senses. The power just kept coming, and Eggsy kept drinking. He tried to stop--he'd had more than enough--but Harry kept whispering for him to drink and feed, and gods, the things that man could do with just his _voice_. 

 

Eggsy protested weakly when Harry lowered him back to the bed and started to thrust in earnest. "C-can't...Harry, pl-ease..." 

 

"No, dearest," Harry kissed Eggsy's nape in apology, trapping the boys writhing body to the bed as he stroked him in time with his thrusts. "You're dangerously famished. You must be healthy and strong to bear my babes, yes?" Eggsy whined at that, and he nodded and started drinking anew, as if revitalized by the reminder. He would not be alone after this. He would carry Harry's children. Succubi almost always had multiple births, and Eggsy wanted a litter. 

 

"I'll show you how strong I am," Eggsy promised with a shiver. 

 

"You already have," Harry said breathlessly. He was steadily losing that iron control as he kept feeding Eggsy with more of his power. 

 

"Gonna...gonna give you so many pups, Harry. Gonna be fat with them, an’ then again as soon as I can. Want you ta keep me fat an’ pregnant, Harry-- _ah_!"

 

Harry shoved his cock particularly deep that time, and he nearly came, but he held himself back. He wanted Eggsy to come again before Harry knotted and began his own string of orgasms. "As you wish," he purred into Eggsy's ear, and then gave another mind-blowing stroke with his power. 

 

Eggsy arched into him again with a surprised cry, but he'd been expecting another assault, and he'd been ready for it. He didn't want this to end. He wanted Harry to keep fucking him forever. He must have said as much, because Harry chuckled behind him. 

 

"I will fuck you as much as I can, I promise you that." Harry said lowly with a particularly hard sequence of thrusts. "But you need to come for me, darling."

 

"Want your knot…" Eggsy protested weakly. He was shivering uncontrollably now, just on the precipice of an earth-shattering climax. 

 

"And you will have it, treasure," Harry gasped, sweat breaking at his temples. "Now come for me, drink me in--"

 

" _Harry_!" Eggsy screamed again, his hole impossibly tight around Harry's cock, and Harry roared as his knot expanded inside that tight channel. Eggsy came with Harry's perfect cock stretching him impossibly wide, and Harry painted Eggsy's insides with what seemed like buckets of come. His mind reeled as just the slightest movement from Eggsy below him had Harry plunging into another orgasm. 

 

Eggsy mewled as Harry came in him again and again--it must have been three times that Harry choked out a groan and Eggsy felt another spurt of come. "C'mon, Harry.." He croaked. "Give 'em to me, let's have our pups..."

 

Harry gave a sharp gasp when Eggsy squeezed around him, and he shouted one last orgasm between Eggsy's shoulders. 

 

They lay together for a long time, boneless and exhausted. Harry eventually maneuvered them to lay on their sides, away from the giant wet spot they'd made. Eggsy drifted in and out of consciousness. He surfaced briefly when he felt Harry run a cool, wet rag over his thighs to clean him up, and again when Harry pressed a water bottle to his lips. If Eggsy weren't so thoroughly fucked out, he would've commented on the man's preparedness. 

 

Harry did promise Eggsy a nap on his cock, after all, so Eggsy didn't feel too bad when he finally slipped into a deep sleep. 

 

* * *

 

A gentle throb urged Eggsy to wakefulness, and the Succubus gasped sharply as the crackling blanket of energy that was Harry's power flared through him, igniting all his pleasure centers at once. The feel of a hand stroking his cock brought Eggsy slowly out of his sleepy stupor, and he moaned, rocking his hips into the touch. He threw his head back with a cry when he felt a hot cock jerk inside him, and Harry was suddenly kissing his neck. 

 

"Hello darling," he purred. "Have a nice nap, did we?"

 

Eggsy could only moan in response, and he craned his neck to claim Harry's lips in a desperate kiss. "Fuck, Harry, how..." How could Harry have fed him so thoroughly and still have the energy to feed him again? How much power did this man have?

 

Harry must have read the question in Eggsy's tone because he smiled and gave Eggsy another jolt of his power. Eggsy recognized the jolt for the reminder that it was, and he started to drink again. "I had a lovely bite to eat, and I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." The dreamer he'd fed on had certainly been lovely, but the way she keened for him was pale in comparison to the moans and breathy gasps of the marvelous creature beneath him. She had served her purpose, but Harry was glad to open his eyes and return to Eggsy. 

 

He coaxed Eggsy to a slow orgasm this time. The Succubus was babbling by the end, begging for more of Harry's lust and energy to send him over the edge. 

 

"Of course, poppet," he murmured, and he sent his powers through Eggsy like electricity, and the Succubus screamed through his orgasm. 

 

Harry hadn't even pulled out from last time. His knot was still so swollen that when Harry came again, he winced slightly at the tenderness. But gods, he wouldn't trade this--Eggsy, fucked out and blissful beneath him--for anything. 

 

Eggsy drifted in and out, and Harry made sure to feed him another orgasm each time he surfaced. After the sixth time, Eggsy was desperately clawing at Harry's scalp as the Incubus sucked him off. He wanted it to stop, he couldn't do it anymore, he--

 

But Harry was a man of his word. He took Eggsy to the root and shoved three fingers into his loose, sloppy hole, and Eggsy sobbed out his seventh orgasm of the night. Not even four hours had passed since Harry had stopped Eggsy from making the biggest mistake of his life--had saved him--and yet it felt like they'd been in bed for years. 

 

But there was still work to be done. 

 

Eggsy whined again when Harry's mouth slid off his cock with an obscene pop. Harry climbed up the length of that lean body and surveyed his work. 

 

Eggsy simply looked healthier. Even after only a few hours, the Succubus' skin had a healthy (and supernatural) glow to it, and his scent was no longer the sickly, starved, and sour smell it once had been. That was what had drawn Harry to the scene in the back alley, in the first place. 

 

His heart ached as he remembered that desperate look on Eggsy's face from earlier, the one that said he would have done anything for a meal. And Harry would be lying if he said he hadn't thought that Eggsy was only with Harry to get him through his heat. 

 

"Hey," Eggsy said softly, threading his fingers through Harry's hair. "What's going through that mind of yours, hm?"

 

Harry blinked at the younger man beneath him and then closed his eyes into the touch. "Eggsy, I... I meant what I said earlier."

 

"Guv, I can't go again so quick," Eggsy chuckled. "Just give me a few, an’--"

 

"No, Eggsy, not that," Harry pushed off of him to sit on the bed. Eggsy frowned, obviously confused and stared up at him. "I meant it when I said I wanted to...to keep you." Harry finally got out. 

 

When Harry finally made eye contact with the Succubus, he looked even more confused. That just made Harry backpedal. "I understand if you only said--" _gonna give you so many pups, Harry --gonna be fat with them, an then again as soon as I can--want you ta keep me fat an pregnant, Harry--_ "--those things for my benefit. I also reali—“

 

But Harry never got to finish, because Eggsy was on him in an instant. The boy had moved so quickly, Harry knew he was getting stronger by the hour.

 

“What are you on about?” Eggsy asked when they broke away, panting each others’ air.

 

Harry swallowed thickly. “I only meant…”

 

“I told you,” Eggsy said, and it was honestly the most clear he’d ever seen Eggsy. “I’m choosing you. I want you, I want our pups…I’m going to keep _you_ , Harry Hart.” He said the last with a cheeky smile, and Harry felt his heart leap.

 

“Then you know what I will say next.”

 

Eggsy gave him a cautious glance. “What?”

 

Harry smirked and unleashed another wave of his power. He enjoyed watching how it made Eggsy throw his head back, cheeks flushed and body ready for him.

 

“Once more tonight,” Harry murmured into Eggsy’s ear as he lowered the Succubus back to the bed. He drank in the soft cries and weak protests as he began to feed his power to the beautiful creature beneath him. “And then six more days like this.”

 

The way Eggsy’s eyes widened, even in his haze of pleasure, made Harry smile widen. He began to protest, whining that he couldn’t possibly do another six days like this, but Harry shushed him with a kiss and slid right back into Eggsy’s slick hole.

 

Eggsy shuddered through two more orgasms that night, dry and messy at the same time. Harry came once more inside Eggsy, filling him up with come and plugging him with his knot.

 

* * *

 

The next week passed very much the same.

 

Eggsy would surface from his fog for maybe three hours each day, and Harry made sure to cook him actual meals and bathe him when time could be spared. 

 

But otherwise, Eggsy was a constant live wire of need and pleasure and lust. He needed to feed on Harry’s power through every orgasm, and Harry sometimes struggled to keep up with Eggsy’s demand. Harry fed on dreamers constantly to keep his power at full strength. Later, he’d teach Eggsy how to do the same, but not while he was in heat and so out of control. It was so easy to take too much from a dreamer, and Harry never wanted to put Eggsy in the position to hurt anyone with his powers ever again.

 

Finally, just as Harry was sure he’d need to call a friend for help, Eggsy’s heat broke. Eggsy had just finished riding Harry within an inch of his life, Eggsy coming between them for the eighth time that day. When the Succubus finally drifted to sleep, Harry could smell that the fever and urgency had passed. So he was able to gather the Succubus into his arms and sleep soundly, knowing that Eggsy was stronger and safer than before.

 

As soon as Eggsy woke up, he knew something was different. He couldn’t explain it—he tried to explain it to Harry over breakfast, but he couldn’t find the words. He felt…complete. And when the Succubus ate two whole chickens and half a casserole dish of scalloped potatoes, Harry knew he had an answer.

 

It was only after Eggsy moved in two weeks after his heat broke—“Yes, Harry, I’m still moving in, you need to stop sounding so surprised!”—that Harry finally broached the subject.

 

He asked Eggsy to take a pregnancy test.

 

Eggsy just looked at him with wide eyes and nodded, disbelief apparent on his face. He fumbled with the box, and two minutes felt like a fucking _year_ , but—

 

“Positive.”

 

The look on Harry’s face with Eggsy said the word was something Eggsy would never forget.

 

They cried. They kissed, they embraced. And later, they celebrated. Thoroughly.

 


End file.
